schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Secrets
is the premiere of Survivor: East Timor. Story Day 1 The newest season of Survivor opens with the sun rising over Jaco Island in East Timor. Birds are heard chirping, before flying over the skyline. A small mouse scurries away from a snake that is slithering after it. Suddenly, the snake eats the mouse in one bite. The scene switches to two large lizards walking together before switching to a crocodile lurking in the water and finally a majestic pod of dolphins leap out of the water. The camera then switches to the city of Dili to show host Jeff Probst on a motorcycle riding through the chaotic streets. An open air bus emerges, carrying the aforementioned group. The bus slowly drives down to street as the passengers take in the scenery. A woman walking down the street with her two children smiles at the bus and her children wave. Beginning to drive through a market, the castaways notice locals are selling things such as fruits, vegetables, and tapestries. Several children notice the bus and begin to chase after it. The bus pulls out of the market and stops in front of four helicopters. The castaways exit the bus and begin to board the helicopters. A man with a shaved head offers his hand to help a woman in a green shirt into a helicopter. The helicopters take off and fly above the trees. Dili is quickly behind the castaways are they ascend further and further up into the sky. Sitting next to Adam and Sheree are a young man and woman both wearing glasses who are admiring the view. They smile at each other. In the second helicopter, two women and two men are seated next to each other. The camera focuses on the man, wearing a blazer and the ginger woman sitting next to him. The woman sitting next to Christie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Knowing she is nervous, the man sitting next to her pats her knee and smiles reassuringly. The four helicopters land and the castaways are quickly ushered onto two speedboats. The boats quickly take off into the ocean. A woman smiles as the wind blows through her long red hair. The man sitting next to her smiles as the wind blows through his long black hair. A woman wearing a blue blouse sits with a stone cold expression. Out of nowhere, a large splash of water hits her in the face. The woman sitting next to her can't help but snicker. A man with blonde dreadlocks puts his head on the shoulder of the man sitting next to him before quickly catching himself and bringing his head up. The boat picks up speed as a man adjusts his bright yellow tank top. The woman sitting next to him makes eye contact and smiles. Probst is seen again, on the top of a large mountain. Corinne runs her hand through her hair. Adam smirks as he looks off at the ocean. The camera quickly switches to Probst still on top of the mountain.